<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far Will You Go for the Truth ? by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200701">How Far Will You Go for the Truth ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path of Light and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amethyst is lost, Canon until A single pale Rose, Connie Bashing, F/M, Garnet Bashing, Good Diamonds, Greg is a great dad, Implied Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl Bashing, Peridot is awesome, Pink Diamond is a monster, Stapis, Steven and Peridot friendship, Sweet Blue Diamond, but she gets better., help her, poor spinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that his mother is Pink Diamond, Steven learns that the crystal gems haven't been the most honest with him. </p><p>Determined to find the truth, Steven takes a path that not even Garnet could see.</p><p>And he brings the water witch and space dorito along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path of Light and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Steven Universe story is here ! </p><p>Some of you will hate me with how things will go, but I don't like Connie :) </p><p>I will not update this one everyday like the other 3, but with this quarantine, do expect some updates. </p><p>Steven, Lapis and Peridot are my favorite characters, so they are the main characters on this story, </p><p>As with the other ones, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain. </p><p>That is all what Steven felt. </p><p>No physical pain, but emotional. </p><p>His mother had been Pink Diamond all along. </p><p>He carried the guilt for months and Pearl just ignored it, knowing she could help him. </p><p>How could she do this to him ? </p><p>And Garnet, she must have know this, she had future vision. </p><p>She must have seen his pain but she again ignored it like Pearl. </p><p>Amethyst might have cared, but she didn't show it, Steven didn't know if the Purple gem saw him as nothing more as the happy boy that always made her smile. </p><p>Even Connie, she was so focused on her training that she didn't see that her jambud need it her, he felt betrayed. </p><p>Sometimes, Steven thought that those 4 were disappointed at him, that they saw him as a failure, and that they only wanted Rose back. </p><p>It seems for everyone he knows, they either see an annoying child, or his mom, everyone but 3. </p><p>His dad, Lapis and Peridot, they saw who he was. </p><p>Unlike the others, those 3 saw Steven's pain, they tried to help him, but they were as lost as he was. </p><p>But they tried, Steven was grateful. </p><p>His dad always knew how to calm him down. </p><p>Peridot always made him laugh. </p><p>Lapis always  tried to help him get through the pain, if she could get over her trauma with Jasper, then she was determined to make Steven get over his pain. </p><p>He understood why the water witch left, she was scared, spending all that time trapped, he could only imagine her fear. He would never be mad at her. </p><p>He would also never deny he was attracted to the blue gem, she was gorgeous. </p><p>But the others, why didn't  they  help him </p><p>Steven was determined to find the truth. </p><p>But how far will he have to go to find it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contacting Blue Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven gets Peridot to help him call Blue Diamond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First actual chapter of the story. The precious Water witch will take some time to make appear, so enjoy Steven bonding with Peridot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steven come on, time to train.” Pearl called, </p><p>Steven sighted, he didn’t want to train today. </p><p>To bad the universe didn’t want to give him a break. </p><p>“Come on cutie pie.” Garnet called.</p><p>“Yeah Ste man, lets go kick some buts.” Amethyst snickered. </p><p>One other days that would make him exited and ready to go, but now he was just tired from it. </p><p>He didn’t want to fight, he wanted to rest to have fun, maybe Connie would be available....</p><p>“Reporting for training mam”</p><p>Well shit, that answered his question. </p><p>“Excelent Connie, we are just waiting for Steven and then we will go !” </p><p>“Pearl, I am not feeling well today, can I skip training?” </p><p>Pearl looked at him “oh come on Steven, you look fine, training is important you know.”</p><p>“She is right jam bud, we need to be prepared for the Diamonds when the time comes.” </p><p>“But Connie, there is no need for fighting, Pink Diamond is not dead, well, she wasn’t shattered in the war, the Diamonds only want to avenge her, but if they learn the truth...” </p><p>“It won’t matter Steven, they are killers, they would only find another excuse to come here and destroy the planet.” </p><p>“Gotta go with the G squad man, those Diamonds do sound like monsters.”</p><p>“So did Lapis and Peridot, and they got better.”</p><p>“Jam bud, I know you like those two, but they haven’t really changed, Peridot is an egotist that just cares for her own brain, and Lapis is a coward.”</p><p>That got Steven angry, if anything those two had been better friends than the any present. </p><p>“I would appreciate you don’t insult my friends Connie, Yes Peridot has an ego, but she is a genius, he ignored Pearl’s scoff, and Lapis is no coward, she is traumatized, if you had gone threw what she went, you would flee as well. And you know, this past moths they have been better friends that you.”</p><p>“What”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Steven, Yes Lapis and Peridot are great” Pearl said sarcasticly. “ it you do need to train, they are not your team, we are, we need to plan strategies, work together for the time the fight comes.”</p><p>“But there is no need for a fight.” </p><p>“What is going on” Greg asked when he came in.</p><p>“I am not feeling well and Pearl wants to force me to train.”</p><p>“Steven refuses to train, insulting us, saying we are not as good friends as Lapis and Peridot, and refusing to help us prepare for the Diamonds.”</p><p>Unlike the others Greg took his son’s side. </p><p>“Now Pearl, if Steven is not feeling well enough to train, the he doesn’t have to, the  Diamonds haven’t sent anyone since Aquamarine, and I have to agree with the Lapis and Peridot thing, at least they noticed that he was in pain since the Ruby incident, in fact son, you should go see the latter, she asked me for materials to build a new barn, if you are feeling well enough to help her, go, as your father I allow you.” </p><p>Wait, that’s it Peridot. </p><p> </p><p>Steven wanted to tell the Diamonds the truth ever since he found out, if his grief was unbearable, he can’t imagine theirs, he knew the gems and Connie won’t help him, but Peridot might.</p><p>“Thanks dad, I will go see her,”</p><p>He left before anyone could try to stop him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Peridot ?”</p><p>“STEVEN!”</p><p>He laughed at her joy in greeting him, she always made him laugh.</p><p>“You are just in time , I am about to build a new barn, it’s gonna be awesome !”</p><p>“I would love to, but I really need your help.” </p><p>“Oh, Sure !”</p><p>So Steven told her the truth, about Rose being Pink Diamond. To say the green gem was shocked was an understatement. </p><p>“Oh.My.STARS!”</p><p>“That’s why I need your help, I need to tell the Diamonds.”</p><p>“WHAT !”</p><p>“Peridot, please, I need to tell the, the truth, it might be the key for peace, the gems want war, Lapis is gone, You are the only one I trust to help me, please.”</p><p>Peridot thought about it, her friend need it her, her best friend was in need and she was the only one that could help him.</p><p>“I might know a way.”</p><p> </p><p>The took went in the train to the kindergarten and took the warp there. To not be detected by the gems. </p><p>“Since the one in the moon base is destroyed, our only option it’s to go to Pink’s garden just outside the solar system, since it hasn’t plant life, it has oxigen for you, the only other communicator I can find.”</p><p>“So, what else.”</p><p>“If you truly want a chance to be listened, we are calling Blue Diamond, Yelpw Diamond would just shatter us, and who know what White Diamond would do, so Blue is the best choice.”</p><p>He nodded, he remembers feeling Blue’s pain. </p><p>Peridot activated the communicator. </p><p>“Press the Diamonds in the correct order, White, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White, after that the comunicator will ask which Diamond you want to call, select Blue.” </p><p>He nodded he pressed the correct color order, when it asked him who he wanted to call, he took a breath, and pressed Blue.</p><p>2 minutes, 2 tense minutes that felt like hours, the terrifying Blue Diamond was on screen.</p><p>“ROSE QUATRZ, YOU DARE TO CALL ME, FOR WHAT MUCK ME, WHEN MY GEMS FIND YOU YOU WILL...l”</p><p>“STOP!”</p><p>“HAVE CARE ON HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME...”</p><p>“BLUE DIAMOND, I AM NOT ROSE QUARTZ, SHE DIDN’T EXIST, IT WAS PINK DIAMKND ALL ALONG.”</p><p>“WHAT!!!!”</p><p>“Please, just let me prove it to you.”</p><p>With that said, Steven used all of his energy to show the Diamond his powers, the powers of his mother,  it took all of him, and Peridot had to support him,  it it looks liked it worked.</p><p>“What, how, why did she...”</p><p>So Steven told her, everything.</p><p>Blue was just in shock. </p><p>“Oh god, it’s my fault, the war, Pink, I helped Yellow and White in the attack, oh my god.”</p><p>She looked at Steven. </p><p>“What is your name, creature.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Pink named her creations, her plants, her pearl, the Spinel, if you are truly special, you must have a name.”</p><p>“My name is Steven.”</p><p>“Steven huh.”</p><p>Then Blue smiled sincerely at him.</p><p>“Alright Steven, I believe you, I will call off all the gems after you, and meet you personally, meet me on this garden in 4 Earth days.” </p><p>“Got it, see you in 4 days.” </p><p>“I must say, you seem like something interesting Steven, now I am curious to meet you, who knows what the future expects for us.” With that she ended the call. </p><p>“So I guess we did it, success.” Peridot said.</p><p>“I guess we did.”</p><p>Wanting to celebrate their victory before dealing with everyone back home, Steven and Periodt shared a laugh to celebrate.</p><p>To bad they were interrupted when they were punched by a pair of pink gloves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess you all know who is coming next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven meets Spinel, how many secrets does his mother have ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spinel makes the scene, yay.</p>
<p>She is for me one of the most heartbroken characters the show has had, all that time alone, I understood why she snapped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven groaned,what was that.</p>
<p>Peridot said there were only plants in here sow how....</p>
<p>“STEVEN LOOK OUT!”</p>
<p>Steven gasped and dogged the pink punch. </p>
<p>Who was her ?</p>
<p>“Who dares to come to Pink Diamond’s garden!”</p>
<p>St en looked at the gem. </p>
<p>She was pink, with pigtails, a heart gem in her chest. </p>
<p>He remembers Blue’s words. </p>
<p>“Her plants, her Pearl, the.....Spinel!”</p>
<p>Is that the Spinel that blue talked about.</p>
<p>“Wait, we are not here for any bad reason, we had to talk to Blue Diamond.”</p>
<p>“The why talk to Blue in a place for Pink !”</p>
<p>Steven hesitated, lucky for him, Peridot’s quick Mind helped him. </p>
<p>“All of Blue’s places nearby where destroyed, same with Yellow’s and White’s, we had no choice!”</p>
<p>That seemed to calm the gem down. </p>
<p>“How Come Diamond places be destroyed, specially White’s, that is weird.”</p>
<p>Steven didn’t know a lot about White Diamond, just that she existed. In fact, she hadn’t been mentioned before Peridot did when they came here. Why did the gems hide her from him?”</p>
<p>That doesn’t matter right now.</p>
<p>“Are you Spinel ?”</p>
<p>“Yes who told you that.....Wait, was it Pink, is she back, did I win the game !”</p>
<p>“Game, what game.”</p>
<p>“Pink told me to stay here and wait for her standing still, not move at all, if I did that all the time she took, I won !”</p>
<p>Wait a game, how long has she been here, she doesn’t know about the war so....</p>
<p>Oh god. </p>
<p>His mom tricked Spinel to stay here for all this time.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>He wondered if the others knew about her, Pearl probably did. </p>
<p>So why not rescue her. </p>
<p>Unless Pink wanted this to be a secret as well.</p>
<p>Ugh. How many secrets does she have</p>
<p>“Listen Spinel, this won’t be easy but....Pink Diamond is gone.”</p>
<p>“Gone, what do you mean ?”</p>
<p>“She is gone, like gone gone.”</p>
<p>“So she is never......coming back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she gave her gem, so I could live.” He showed her his gem.</p>
<p>Spinel then had a emotional breakdown.</p>
<p>“No.no.no our game, she can’t be gone forever, SHE CAN’T”</p>
<p>Spinel then shapeshifted to an darker pink, longer pigtails and her gem was upsided down form.</p>
<p>“SHE CAN NOT BE GONE.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was on a rampage, Steven rushed to her, ignoring Peridot’s yells,  it Stvrm had to run to her...,and hug her.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry Spinel, you didn’t deserve this.”</p>
<p>With that Spinel cried on Steven’s arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Steven what are we going to do with her, we can’t show her at the temple, you said it your self, Pearl probably knew about her and won’t like that you fund her.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Peridot, I got an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you want me to keep this gem for a while?” Greg asked his son.</p>
<p>“She needs help dad, mom left her abandoned for so much, and I can’t let Pearl or Garnet see her, who knows what they would do, they are getting more violent as time comes, please dad, I need help.”</p>
<p>Greg looked at his son, he wanted to fix his mother’s mistakes, he didn’t know why only Peridot was helping him, so Greg decided to help his son as well.</p>
<p>“Ok Son, she can stay.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Dad.” His son sighted tiredly, Greg was worried for him.</p>
<p>“Steven, you sure you are ok son ?”</p>
<p>“I am tired dad, it seems that one day from another, the gems became my enemies and I only have you and Peridot, if only Lapis was here.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you call her in your dreams.” Greg knew his son needs the water witch, maybe more than him or Peridot. </p>
<p>“I can try, but dad she won’t come, with her trauma with Jasper and...”</p>
<p>“Son, I won’t deny that Lapis has every right to be scared, she has gone threw enough, but I also know she adores you, and if you tell her you really need her, I know 100% she will come for you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you are right.” Steven said with a blush, so he likes her, Greg knew his instinct was right. “Thank you Dad, for everyone.”</p>
<p>“I love you son, and never forget, I am always here for you, no matter what.”</p>
<p>“I love you to dad.”</p>
<p>His son turned to Spinel.</p>
<p>“Spinel, I need you to stay with my dad, he will keep you company, I promise I will check on you everyday.”</p>
<p>“Ok, Steven....I believe you.”</p>
<p>Greg smiled, his son had a great heart, if he truly wants peace, Greg has to ask, what is wrong with that, from what it seems, Blue Diamond wants peace to, so maybe Steven’s dream is possible, if he can get to the other Diamonds, he will be the hero his mother was suppose to be, and Greg will be there at his side, as always.</p>
<p>His only question is why weren’t the gems by his side as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Steven returned home, he found Amehtyst looking sad, Connie looking disappointed, Peridot scared, Garnet angry and Pearl furious.</p>
<p>“Steven” Garnet said. “We need to talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confrontation/ calling for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gems talk to Steven and they agree to stop him from meeting Blue Diamond, knowing he needs help, he  does what his dad told him and calls Lapis on his dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So some of you might wonder why I am not a big fan of the crystal gems.</p>
<p>It is not that I don’t like them. It’s just in my mind I think Steven forgave them so easily from all of their secrets, and the way they saw him as Rose at the beginning. </p>
<p>But that’s just me, we can all have different opinions and some of you might hate Lapis and Peridot, I am more than fine with that, the only thing I want is for you to enjoy the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Steven, want to explain.”</p>
<p>“Ehh, explain what ?”</p>
<p>“Your talk with Blue Diamond.”</p>
<p>So Garnet knows about that.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t know about Spinel ?</p>
<p>Something is weird here. </p>
<p>“Well, I am waiting Steven.”</p>
<p>Steven sighted. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to try for peace. I even did it, Blue is calling off all the gems that want to catch us.”</p>
<p>“By having you meet her in person, it’s a trap Steven.”</p>
<p>“No Garnet it is not.”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“The look in Blue’s face, there was no malicious intent, there was no anger, there was only....relief, like she truly wants peace as I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on Steven, why can’t you see she is tricking you, she is lying to you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am not the best at seeing when people lie Pearl, seeing that you lied to me for years and I never noticed.”</p>
<p>“This is different, this is Blue Diamond who we are talking about....”</p>
<p>“No it’s not different, a lie is a lie, no matter if a bug or a Diamond says it, you lied to me Pearl, everyone in this house, except Peridot, has lied to me.</p>
<p>“Steven, I never lied to you!” Connie screamed.</p>
<p>“Yes you did, when you promised me that you will be on my side no matter what, but here you are, standing with the others, defending them.”</p>
<p>“Steven that’s because they are right, the Diamonds are monsters.”</p>
<p>“I can’t speak for Yellow or White as I have barley seen the former and never met the latter, but Blue clamped for peace the moment she learned the truth, that is not being a monster, sure she did wrong, but guess what, she acknologed it, she felt sorry.”</p>
<p>“Wait a second, White, how do you know that name, we never told you.”</p>
<p>“Please Garnet, there is a giant white mural on the moon base, it’s slef explanatory.”</p>
<p>“Look Steven, yeah maybe you are right that Garnet and Pearl shouldn’t have kept somethings from you, but we did it because we love you, we understand you Steven.” Amethyst tried.</p>
<p>“NO YOU DON’T, you say you understand me, but when I was in pain, you failed to notice, I spent more time with you 4 than with anyone and none of you noticed, Dad, Peridot, Lapis, Lars, Sadie,Buck, Jenny, Sour Cream, even Bismuth realized something was wrong, they tried to help me, specially the first 3, and you all say you know me the best when you didn’t realize that, no, I won’t fall for that today, I am going to sell and want lo of my you to leave me alone, good night Peridot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are loosing him Garnet, what will we do ?”</p>
<p>“I don’t Pearl, my future vision is not working well, we need to stop him from meeting Blue Diamond, watch Greg and Peridot, they will help him no matter what, and be extra careful of Lapis, if she returns, she will help Steven as well, and she is more powerfull than us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven heard them before he fell at sleep, he needs to try to talk to Lapis, he needs her help, she might be the only one that can stop the gems if they physical.</p>
<p>“Please work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven fell asleep and then he saw her Lapis.</p>
<p>“Lapis !”</p>
<p>“Steven, what are you doing here ?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, I need your help.”</p>
<p>“ But Steven, I can’t do anything against the Diamonds.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that, Blue Diamond wants peace, she wants it after learning the truth.”</p>
<p>“Truth, what truth ?”</p>
<p>So Steven to,d her the truth,</p>
<p>“Whoa, must be hard for you Steven, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, glad someone said that.”</p>
<p>Steven started at her blue beauty, she was truly beautiful.</p>
<p>He got distracted and started to wake up.</p>
<p>“Lapis Listen, the gems are trying to stop me from meeting Blue, Peridot and I can’t stop them, we need you, you’re the only one can help us.”</p>
<p>Lapis was still scared, but, her first friend,and the boy she secretly loved need it her, the others had failed her, except Peridot, the green gem was truly a good friend, she was scared but she would return, for him.</p>
<p>“Ok”</p>
<p>“Ok?”</p>
<p>“I’ll help you, I will come back, peace does sound good.”</p>
<p>Steven smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks Lapis.”</p>
<p>He was going away.</p>
<p>“How fast can you come ?”</p>
<p>“I will make my way back now, I’ll come as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>Steven smiled, it was good to have true people that helped him, Lapis, Peridot, his Dad and maybe Spinel, he can count on them for this.</p>
<p>It’s good to know he is not alone this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick note, my biggest issue when  writing this story is that I didn’t know who Steven was going to end up with, Lapis or Spinel. I chose Lapis because she had a bigger relationship with Steven at this point so it came more natural. </p>
<p>Also Lapis is my favorite character so....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lines drawn on the sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Lapis returns, the gems make a desperate move to stop him from meeting Blue. They never thought it would turn against them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes when you want to protect someone you make mistakes, the gems have good intentions, but they are so stuck in the past that they can’t let go of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethyst couldn’t believe this was happening.</p><p>Steven was mad at them, he downright refuse to speak to anyone in the houses except for Peridot.</p><p>He went to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Greg, spent the morning with Sadie, and spent the afternoon with Peridot building a new barn. He came home, straight to bed. </p><p> </p><p>He refused to train, Pearl couldn’t ground him as Greg had the authority on that, the man was not happy with them, and Peridot refused to tell them his plans with Blue.</p><p>Connie was heartbroken that her jam bud refused to speak to her, her parents came to talk to Greg and.....they agreed with Steven.</p><p>They told Connie that they were disappointed that she never noticed Steven’s pain and that he had every right to be mad.</p><p>So Connie always tried to catch Steven before he left, but he was always gone, nobody saw him as he only said good morning to Peridot.</p><p>“We are loosing time Garnet, every second we delay , Blue Diamond gets closer.”</p><p>“I know Pearl, but Steven refuses to see us, and my future vision is not seen everything.”</p><p>“Why though.”</p><p>“Don’t know, but Steven is hiding something, I believe he has a secret ally.”</p><p>“But who, Lapis isn’t back right.” Connie asked.</p><p>“No, but is a matter of time that she comes, chances are Steven called her on his dreams, Lapis might be scared but her loyalty to Steven will make her come, and if she does, then there is no stopping him from meeting Blue.”</p><p>“Garnet.....what happened if Steven does meet Blue?”</p><p>“I don’t know Amethyst, my vision is blocked the moment Blue lands.”</p><p>“If Steven has an ally......then we need one to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steven was coming to get Spinel with Peridot, the time to meet Blue has comed.</p><p>He wanted Lapis to get here so badly. But he has faith the water witch will be back.</p><p>“Spinel, you there. ?”</p><p>“Heya Steven, I was helping Mr Dad with his game with this “cars”</p><p>Steven smiled, they got along.</p><p>“Well, our time to see Blue wil come soon, so we need to move.”</p><p>“Okeyyyyy.”</p><p>As the 3 reached the kindergarten, they saw the gems, Connie and ....</p><p>Bismuth !</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Garnet stepped up.</p><p>“Steven, we can explain.”</p><p>“Why is she here ?”</p><p>“She is sorry dude, and she wants to help us look out for you, you can’t meet Blue Diamond.</p><p>Pearl looked at the trio.</p><p>“Wait is that....Spinel?”</p><p>“So you do know her eh Pearl, glad my instinct was right.”</p><p>That made Spinel mad, and Steven learned not to mess with an angry Spinel.</p><p>“So you knew I was there and what you did nothing....because what ?, Pink said to forget me, I stood all those years waiting and you did nothing....NOTHING.”</p><p>Steven and Peridot looked at Pearl horrified, even Amethyst and Bismuth looked a bit schoked.</p><p>Pearl glared.</p><p>“Rose thought it was for the best.”</p><p>With that, Spinel lost it, she attacked Pearl.</p><p>“Pearl !”</p><p>Amethyst and Garnet went to help her.</p><p>“Peridot, Spinel is giving us a chance to get to Blue.”</p><p> But before they could move, Connie and Bismuth stoped them.</p><p>“Stop it Steven, as your knight I can’t let you meet the tyrant.”</p><p>“As my knight, you should help me Connie.”</p><p>“Why Steven ?”  Bismuth asked</p><p>“Why what ?”</p><p>“Amethyst was right when she said I was sorry, you are not Rose,  I get that, hell I get why don’t you want the breaking point. But I am seen you fight our friends to meet with Blue Diamond, why ?”</p><p>“Because there is no need to fight Bismuth, Listen I bet you know that Rose is Pink.”</p><p>“Wait What ?”</p><p>“So they didn’t tell you, they seem to do that a lot, listen I told Blue the truth and she accept it, she is trying to help me get peace, if she helps me talk to Yellow and White, then the war can end, I could even get the Diamonds to reverse corruption.”</p><p>That made Bismuth stop.</p><p>Heal corruption.</p><p>Get her friends back.</p><p> Nothing seems to work from what she gets, if Steve truly gets to the Diamonds.</p><p>Then....there might truly be no  need for the braking point.</p><p>Bismuth sighted and.....grabbed Connie.</p><p>“Get your friend and go to the sea sphire.”</p><p>“What, why would we go there.”</p><p>“The Lapis Lazuli should arrive there any moment now, Garner saw that with her on your side, you will meet with Blue, now I know why, if you go there, she can stop the gems from stopping you, with that amount of water, not even a fusion can stand up against a Lapis Lazuli.”</p><p>So Lapis was almost here, good, he wants her at his side.</p><p>“Thank you Bismuth.”</p><p>“Just promise me you will get my friends back Steven.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>With that Steven and Peridot went to the warp.</p><p>“Spinel come on.”</p><p>Spinel jumped from the fight and landed right beside them.</p><p>“NO, If they meet with Lapis, there is no stopping him to meet Bluel Diamond.”</p><p>But the gems were to late.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive, Steven looked for Lapis.</p><p>“Where are you Lapis?”</p><p>The wrap sounded, the gems had arrived.</p><p>Though there was no Bismuth, he hoped she was fine.</p><p>“Steven please, we just want to protect you.”</p><p>“No Garnet, you just want to keep following her.”</p><p>“We are sorry Steven, but we must stop you, it’s for the good of the planet.” Pearl said</p><p>But before anyone could speak another voice came in.</p><p>“So Steven told me the truth, you did betray him.”</p><p>It was Lapis, she was back.</p><p>And she was pissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wrath of the Water Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lapis is back, and boy, she is not happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After re reading the story, I saw it as a bit rushed, so I decided divide some chapters up into two, so I extended the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis was mad.</p>
<p>Scratch that, she was livid.</p>
<p>When Steven called her, she thought he might have exagerated a bit, that the gems where not helping him.</p>
<p>She thought that he just wanted some help, and don’t get her wrong, she was going to help him.</p>
<p>But she heard what Pearl said. That they were going to stop him.</p>
<p>For what, getting peace. </p>
<p>If he told her either Yellow or White Diamond wanted peace, she would have doubts.</p>
<p>But he said Blue Diamond was the one that wanted to help him, and she knows Blue, she was actually pretty peaceful. She always tended to avoid violence, she only allowed it when she had no choice.</p>
<p>So she knows she is being truthful.</p>
<p>And she trusts Steven to death.</p>
<p>So she was going to follow him.  </p>
<p>But she thought that the others cared for him as well, that they trusted him.</p>
<p>It was good to see that Peridot was on his side, she wasn’t wrong of her best friend, she was truly loyal, and she has no idea who the pink gem is,  it she is standing beside Steven.</p>
<p>The others though.</p>
<p>They betrayed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lapis listen, Steven is trying to...”</p>
<p>“Meet Blue, Yeah I know that Pearl, and I agree with him, peace should be priority over war, I don’t get what is so wrong of what he is doing.”</p>
<p>“Because she is a tyrant. We want to protect him.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you suppose to be his knight Connie ? Then why are you on the other side?”</p>
<p>“I AM HIS KNIGHT, and I am on the right side, to protect him as always.”</p>
<p>“But how long will you be able to protect him, they will send more games, Jasper, the Rubies, Aquamarine, they are just the beginning, more will come, and each one more dangerous, so isn’t the best way to protect him to help him get peace.”</p>
<p>Connie just growled.</p>
<p>“Enough, Listen Lapis, there is no need to fight.”</p>
<p>Lapis laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh but Garnet aren’t you the ones looking for a fight, and don’t worry, I am not planning to fight, just to beat you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Lapis grabbed Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst with her water hands, and threw them to the air, she the sent water clones to hit them as they fell down.</p>
<p>“Let them go you witch.”</p>
<p>Connie jumped and attacked her with her sword, Lapis just used her wings to catch her.</p>
<p>“So this sword belonged to Pink Diamond, might give it to Blue as a peace offering.”</p>
<p>So she forced Connie to let go of the sword and lets her fall to the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 3 gems crashed on the ground.</p>
<p>Amethyst was out, but the other two were still trying.</p>
<p>“Garnet, let’s fuse.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Ah Ah, no fusing this time.”</p>
<p>She spread them apart, and slammed them into the floor with her water hands.</p>
<p>The two gems tried to stand up, but they couldn’t.</p>
<p>She defeat it them, without moving.</p>
<p>“Lapis!”</p>
<p>As son as she heard Steven say her name, she rushed and hugged him.</p>
<p>“Steven !, I am sorry I went away, I should have been here for you, I won’t leave you again, I promise.”</p>
<p>That is a promise that she ment to keep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might have made Lapis a bit too powerful, but we saw what she can do with her gem cracked, imagine what she can do with her gem in perfect condition, specially with all that water.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Path for Peace Begins Here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue and Steven meet face to face, they both decided to begin the path to peace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s the story.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>Lapis couldn’t believe, the war began for nothing really.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what we all thought.”</p>
<p>She turned to Spinel.</p>
<p>“And she was basically trapped in a garden for 6 thousand years.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do apologize for that Spinel, I know how being trapped feels like.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, Lapis, good to have you back, but we need to get ready for Blue.”</p>
<p>“Eh Steven, what about them ?”</p>
<p>Steven looked where Peridot was pointing.</p>
<p>The gems.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Steven, I will take care of them”</p>
<p>“Thanks  Bismuth.”</p>
<p>“Now go you 4, Blue will arrive soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Steven and his team went to the wrap and went to the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m nervous.”</p>
<p>“Come on Steven, we are just going to meet the 3rd most powerfull gem in all history, nothing can go wrong.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Peridot.”</p>
<p>Steven then looked at the sky, and saw the blue hand ship.</p>
<p>“She’s here.”</p>
<p>Blue came out with her Pearl in tow.</p>
<p>“Steven, we finally meet.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Blue Diamond.”</p>
<p>“Blue is fine, your are Pink, and at same time your aren’t.”</p>
<p>“So please call me by my name.”</p>
<p>Steven smiled.</p>
<p>“Ok Blue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Steven and Blue talked for sometime, she was listening to All he had to tell her.</p>
<p>“So the attack didn’t  shatter but corrrupted the gems.”</p>
<p>“Yes!, can you fix it.”</p>
<p>“Us alone, we can’t, but if we get Yellow and White to help us, we might have a chance, now due to the former’s obsetion with perfection, I know she will help, it is White the one I am concern about, I haven’t spoke with her for so long.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, take me to her, I will talk to her Blue, I am tired of fighting, it is time for peace.”</p>
<p>Blue smiled.</p>
<p>“Steven, I think Pink left you for a reason, now I know why, you are the key to unite  not only gem kind, but us the Diamonds as well,  very well, you have my help, I will take you to the other two, the path for peace begins here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Watch out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Steven perpares to leave with Blue, he is happy for some of his company, others, not so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update changes: This story now has a update time at non each day, no longer on the night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you are leaving with Blue to talk to,the other Diamonds ?”</p>
<p>“I am dad.”</p>
<p>Greg sighted, he knew he can’t come this time with his son.</p>
<p>“Peridot’s coming with you ?”</p>
<p>“And Lapis.”</p>
<p>“She’s back ?”</p>
<p>“Yep, I did what you told me, talked to her on my dreams and she came, it was because of her that I could talk to Blue.”</p>
<p>“See son. I told you, she adores you, hell, she might love you.”</p>
<p>Steven blushed at that.</p>
<p>“And it seems you like her too, eh son, hahaha, go tell her Steve !, you two would be cute together.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know if she feels the same.”</p>
<p>“She overcame her trauma for you, that tells me enough.”</p>
<p>“Dad...fine, I’ll tell her, Spinel’s also coming by the way.”</p>
<p>“Good, she will help you as well, what about the others ?”</p>
<p>“They are coming as well.”</p>
<p>“And are you find with it?”</p>
<p>“I am fine with Bismuth, she helped us as well, but as for the others, I don’t know dad, every day I trust them less, is like they want war, even if I don’t know the other Diamonds, Blue told me she is sure that at least one of them will help us.”</p>
<p>At first, Greg didn’t know why the gems were behaving like this, but after thinking about it, he knows why.</p>
<p>“I might have an idea why they are behaving like this Steven, you have to remember, gems are not the best at emotion, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst do see you for who you are,  it the concept of death and children, it is still hard for them to get that you are different from Rose, they know that you are not the same, but they believe that as her son, you have to follow her ideals, ideals that they have believed for thousands of years. Lapis and Peridot, they never met Rose, well Lapis was trapped in the mirror so, she didn’t really met her, and Bismuth and Spinel, they don’t have the best memories of her, that is why it’s easer for them to change their views and follow you, they don’t want a successor of Rose, they want Steven. And I believe that the others will reach that place, I truly do, but they need to realize that being successor is not what you want, so maybe this, you going against them, might actually help them learn that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Dad, that was very smart.”</p>
<p>“I try my best, now you be safe Steven, I love you and I am proud of you, go find peace son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven went back to the beach, and saw that the line was clearly drawn.</p>
<p>Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel in one side. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Connie on the other.</p>
<p>Connie rushed to him.</p>
<p>“Steven !, my parents allowed me to come, ready for an adventure ?”</p>
<p>“I am ready to talk to Yellow and White, Connie, not for any fight or anything you might think, and let’s make something clear, there won’t be any Stevonnie on this trip.”</p>
<p>He left before Connie could argue.</p>
<p>He went to his side.</p>
<p>“Steven, Blue says that she is bringing the ship so we can go.” Lapis said.</p>
<p>Steven looked at her, his dad might be right, he needs to confess.</p>
<p>I will tell her once I can get her alone.</p>
<p>Blue’s ship came in.</p>
<p>“So, Steven, are you and your friends ready ?”</p>
<p>“You bet Blue,”</p>
<p>She picked Steven gently with her hand.</p>
<p>“Be honest with me Steven, of the gems coming with us, who do you really trust ?”</p>
<p>“Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, And Spinel, the others not so much, specially Garnet and Pearl, they seem to be planning something.”</p>
<p>Blue nodded. “Keep an eye on them Pearl.”</p>
<p>“Yes my Diamond.”</p>
<p>“All right let’s go you all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Planning from both sides.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Each character gives their thoughts as they travel with Blue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethyst honestly wanted to cry.</p>
<p>Her life was perfect, until the truth came out. </p>
<p>She thought that they might fight, but they would recover.</p>
<p>That didn't happen. </p>
<p>Instead, Steven went on a mission to become allies with the Diamonds, he already succeeded with Blue Diamond. </p>
<p>She agreed with Garnet and Pearl that this was to dangerous for him, but her little man didn't listen, and he was proving them wrong by being close with Blue, we not a single scratch, </p>
<p>The rejection of the others' that sided with Steven also hurt. </p>
<p>It was obvios that Lapis would side with him no matter what, she didn't have a bog connection to the blue gem, but she saw her as an ally. That ship might be gone however, the water witch defeated them with minimum effort, she had no idea she was that strong.</p>
<p>She barley knew Bismuth, and she didn't have any idea who Spinel was, so those two didn't hurt her.</p>
<p>Peridot being cold to her, that hurt, she had grown so close to the green gem, but like Lapis, Peridot's loyalty was to Steven, not the Crystal Gems. </p>
<p>She can't believe she missed something was wrong with Steven, Greg noticed, Lapis and Peridot noticed, the Beach City residents noticed, but she, the person he lived with, was clueless. Hell even Blue Diamond, the suppose tyrant that Steven has to take down, had noticed it, as she was so gentle with him, and listened to him with all of his problems with Pink.</p>
<p>Amethyst was lost, and she didn't know what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connie was furious. </p>
<p>This wasn't how things were supposed to go. </p>
<p>Steven should be here right by her side, ready to fight and defeat the Diamonds. </p>
<p>But Steven was ignoring her, he refused to fight, and was talking to the tyrant they were supposed to defeat. </p>
<p>He never turned to her, when she tried to approach them, either the blue pearl or that new gem, Spinel, stopped her. </p>
<p>She growled at that, he was her jam bud, she is suppose to be with him.</p>
<p>But if he wasn't with the tyrant, he was with the others, those that weren't his family, he left his real family behind. </p>
<p>She then caught something horrifying, the blush Steven had when talking to Lapis. </p>
<p>No, he can't like her, he is supposed to be with her, not Lapis. But the way he defended her when she was gone, how he fought to free her from Jasper, how she came to him as fast as he could, and absolutely toyed with them when they tried to stop him from talking to Blue Diamond. </p>
<p>They can't be in love, no, Steven is destined to be with her. </p>
<p>She will make sure of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garnet was trying to see the future, but she was failing. </p>
<p>It's as her future vision wasn't even there. </p>
<p>She was furious when she was Steven and Blue together, but knew she can't do anything about it. </p>
<p>So she was trying to find paths that would make Steven come back to them, to their happy family. </p>
<p>But she couldn't find them </p>
<p>If only she had seen what Bismuth would do, or how Lapis would defeat them, she could have thought of an strategy, but her vision omitted does details. </p>
<p>She only knew that if Steven met Lapis, the meeting with Blue Diamond, and this trip, where unavoidable, but she didn't know it would be Bismuth that alllowed him to meet Lapis, and she didn't know she was gonna crush them like they where nothing.</p>
<p>All of her paths were blocked, it was only a matter of time before he met Yellow and White, and two things could happen, they kill him......or he leaves them for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl was planning.</p>
<p>This was not what Rose wanted.</p>
<p>Steven was supposed to follow her destiny, be their leader to take down the Diamonds.</p>
<p>But here he was, being friends with one of them.</p>
<p>She had to think, her plans of making the boy think like her always worked, but they were failing spectacularly now. </p>
<p>She can't approach him alone, his allies don't let the come close. </p>
<p>She just needs time, and a talk with him alone. </p>
<p>She would do anything for Rose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bismuth was honestly surprised with how things where going. </p>
<p>Here she was, siding with just talking to the Diamonds, she, the one that created the shatter weapon. </p>
<p>But the time in her gem allowed her to think, nothing good will come if she fought, her friends were gone. </p>
<p>That's until Steven had the solution, if the Diamonds can revert corruption, the Bismuth will play nice as long as she needs, who knows, maybe things might not be so bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinel only had one thing in mind. Gratitude. </p>
<p>At first, rage and betrayal clouded her, but now, that was gone.</p>
<p>Pink was gone, so her feelings towards her, well they aren't gone, but new feelings overcame her.</p>
<p>And that's her gratitude towards Steven. </p>
<p>He gave her a home with Greg, and allows her to come in this trip. </p>
<p>The fact that he rescued her was enough for her to be thankful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peridot was happy. </p>
<p>Things where going the way they were supposed to, finally. </p>
<p>She knew the Diamonds, while scary, and yes, they did very bad things, she can't deny that, but they are also rational. </p>
<p>Peace was a good solution, she knew Blue would understand that, and she believes Yellow will as well. </p>
<p>White does concern her, she has never even seen her in person, so she has no idea what she is like. </p>
<p>What she knows is that she will side with Steven no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lapis, couldn't believe she was this confortable. </p>
<p>She never thought she would return to Earth, but when Steven called her, she couldn't refuse. </p>
<p>She loved Steven, she might love him on....the romantic level. </p>
<p>She, the gem with less experience in human feelings, was feeling the most complex feeling out there. </p>
<p>But she can't help it, Steven had done so much for her, and he was attractive, at least to her he was. </p>
<p>Watching the ones that he trusted turn against him, it made her pissed. </p>
<p>She attacked them, but controlled herself, Steven would not like for them to be hurt permanently, so she went easy on them.</p>
<p>It was good to be back, she missed Steven and Peridot, and she likes Bismuth and Spinel, hell even Blue Diamond and her Pearl where nice. </p>
<p>Though she noticed the glare Connie was giving her, it was concerning, but she ignored it, she was just a human anyway. </p>
<p>She will remain at Steven's side, the time of running away is over, even if it means going face to face with White Diamond, who the stories made her terrifying, she will stay.</p>
<p>For the boy she was sure she was in love with, she will do everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue was speaking with Steven when her Pearl called her. Blue likes her Pearl, she sees her more as an advisor or even a friend than a servant. </p>
<p>"My Diamond." </p>
<p>"Yes Pearl ?" </p>
<p>"Yellow Diamond just sent a message, she wants to meet you in the zoo." </p>
<p>That surprised her, but it was good, they could talk to Yellow, and get her support to talk to White. </p>
<p>"Tell her I will be there soon." </p>
<p>"Yes my Diamond." </p>
<p>"Well Steven, you are about to meet Yellow, our next step starts soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Talking to Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven meets Yellow Diamond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: I might not be able to update tomorrow, as I need to do somethings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh boy I can’t belive I am seeing the Farmethysts again.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“WHAT ?”</p>
<p>“I am sorry Amethyst, you 4 are staying on the ship with Bismuth and Spinel, I will only bring Lapis and Peridot with me to meet Yellow.”</p>
<p>“Why ?”</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t trust you, I need to make sure you don’t ruin my meeting with her, you 4 have tried to stop me at every turn, I know that Yellow is not as patient as Blue, so you are staying here.”</p>
<p>“Steven, I am your knight, I need to be there to protect you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need protection Connie. I am only here to talk.”</p>
<p>“Steven, you know nothing about homeworld, you need me there with you.”</p>
<p>“Yo haven’t been in homeworld in thousands of years, all of your knowledge is out dated Pearl, besides I am with Blue, one of the Diamonds. She knows everything I might need.”</p>
<p>“Steven please ...”</p>
<p>“No Garnet, I am not budging, Lapis and Peridot come, the rest stay.”</p>
<p>He turned to the 4 he trusted.</p>
<p>“Bismuth, Spinel, watch them. Lapis, Peridot, Let’s go.”</p>
<p>All of them nodded, with the blue and green gem following him to the entrance of the ship.</p>
<p>Steven didn’t miss the glare Connie was giving Lapis, but he knew he didn’t have to do anything, Lapis was to powerful for Connie to handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, you two stay here with my Pearl, we will meet Yellow alone first.”</p>
<p>The two looked at Steven, who nodded at them, so they stayed with the Pearl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven was nervous, he doesn’t have good memories with Yellow.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Steven, as long as I’m here, she won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Blue.”</p>
<p>With that Blue entered the room.</p>
<p>Yellow was already there.</p>
<p>“Hello Blue so.....”</p>
<p>Yellow saw Steven.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL IS ROSE QUARTZ DOING HERE, IN YOUR ARMS NONE THEN LESS, SHE SHOULD BE IN PRISON AWAITING EXECUTION, SO....”</p>
<p>“YELLOW, STOP !”</p>
<p>Yellow looked confused.</p>
<p>“Yellow, this is not Rose Quartz, she never existed.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yellow, Rose Quartz was Pink all the time.”</p>
<p>“WHAT ?, NO THATS A LIE, YOU CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, PINK IS DEAD.”</p>
<p>“She is,  But... you know what, let me show you, show her your powers Steven.”</p>
<p>“Ok Blue.”</p>
<p>So Steven showed all of his powers to Yellow. The tyrant was slowly coming to the realization that Blue was right.</p>
<p>“I can’t belive this, so is that Pink ?”</p>
<p>“No Yellow, he is not Pink, he is her son Steven, her successor, although he is his own being.”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>She looked at Steven.</p>
<p>“Steven, please tell me what you are, tell me everything.”</p>
<p>So once again, Steven told his story.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I see, so we spent all those gems for nothing.”</p>
<p>“Yellow, there is something else.”</p>
<p>“What now ?”</p>
<p>“The attack we did with White, it didn’t shatter the gems, it corrupted them.”</p>
<p>“Corrupted them, that hasn’t happen in years, so all of those gems are basically monsters.”</p>
<p>Steven spoke.</p>
<p>“Please Yellow, we have to help them.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry with me not helping you, I can’t let our gems be like that, it ruins our reputation.”</p>
<p>“See, I told you Steven.”</p>
<p>“It’s White the one that has me concern.”</p>
<p>Blue stopped at that.</p>
<p>“Why, why is White so bad ?”</p>
<p>“White can be difficult Steven.”</p>
<p>“Steven, Listen to me, our plans are stillborn without White, she is the most powerfull of us, so we need her for this to work, she however has a great temper, and is not easy to impress, much less convince. So before we take you to her, I need to know, are you ready to do whatever it takes, we can predict what will happen with White, you need to be prepared for everything, are you sure you’re up for the task.”</p>
<p>Steven didn’t hesitate.</p>
<p>“I will do anything Yellow.”</p>
<p>Yellow actually smiled.</p>
<p>“He, you are really your own being, Pink didn’t have the guts to do this.”</p>
<p>Yellow stood up.</p>
<p>“So Blue, Steven, we must go to Homeworld now, and who knows, the worst thing that can happen is that we get bubbled for a milenia, nothing really bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Unbelievable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Crystal gems try once again to convince Steven to follow their path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was able to update this, yay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl couldn’t belive this.</p>
<p>She thought Steven would realize that they were right when he failed to convince Yellow Diamond.</p>
<p>But Yellow beloved his story, and agreed to help him. No conditions, no problems, she just agreed.</p>
<p>And now they were on their way to White Diamond.</p>
<p>She was loosing Steven, the one ment to keep the rebelión alive was now bonding with a Diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe well you look at that, Steven’s plan is working.”Peridot said.</p>
<p>Stupid green gem, if she and Lapis weren’t here, they wouldn’t have this problem.</p>
<p>“He still has to talk to White, that’s nothing easy.” Bismuth said.</p>
<p>“Considering how fast he got Yellow to agree, I think he has a chance.” Lapis said.</p>
<p>“I agree with you Lapis. But White, she is not like the other two, she is different and way more dangerous.”</p>
<p>“The Bismuth is right.”</p>
<p>It was Blue Pearl.</p>
<p>“Young Steven has impressed all of us, both my Diamond and I, as well as Yellow, he has the traits of Pink, but he is more patient than her, he prefers to talk and negociate, than demand.  But he will need  everything his got to face White Diamond.”</p>
<p>“If she is so dangerous why is he facing her alone ?” Connie asked.</p>
<p>“He won’t. Both Yellow and Blue are going to be there, as well as us the pearls and the Lapis Lazuli and the Peridot are allowed in as well.”</p>
<p>“Us ?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Diamond saw the trust Steven has on you two. She believes that even Diamonds need friends in other gems. That’s why she and I are so close, she actually allows me to call her Blue, not My Diamond, when we are alone. Steven will need you two when the time to face White comes.”</p>
<p>Lapis and Peridot blushed at they notion that they are important to Steven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connie was mad, she was supposed to be Steven’s trusted knight, the one that joins him in anything. Not the green gem and specially not the blue gem.</p>
<p>She noticed that Steven and Lapis where both looking at each other and they looked away blushing.</p>
<p>The water witch will not take her jam bud away, she will stop those two from getting closer.</p>
<p>Pearl also looked at those two.</p>
<p>So they like each other....</p>
<p>Pearl can’t allow them to get together. It pains her to say it, but Lapis is by far the most powerfull non Diamond gem on the room</p>
<p>If she and Steven end together, then there is a chance that he won’t need them.</p>
<p>Peridot would be safe because of her brains, Bismuth beacuse of her building skills and Spinel was downright unique.</p>
<p>But Amethyst, Garnet, Connie and her, they had nothing the water witch can’t  do if she really wants. Pearl knows Lapis has constantly held back. If the blue gem truly wanted to use her power against them, they would be done.</p>
<p>Amethyst was looking at Peridot, but the green gem was ignoring her. The purple gem was making her feelings very obvious, but it looks like Peridot doesn’t return them.</p>
<p>She could feel for Amethyst, she knows what that feels.</p>
<p>Garnet was still trying to see the future, but kept failing.</p>
<p>This was unbelievable, and she has to fix it soon.</p>
<p>Or Rose’s dream will be gone forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Steven & Lapis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Lapis both make the next step.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stapis time, if you are a Stapis hater, get out of here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven was looking at the window, watching all the planets of different colors pass by. </p>
<p>Blue was talking to Yellow.</p>
<p>Both of them tried to call White, but she isn't answering.</p>
<p>"Hello Steven." </p>
<p>Steen blushed at the voice, it was Lapis. </p>
<p>"Hello Lapis." </p>
<p>She sat beside him. </p>
<p>"So, what are you doing here ?" </p>
<p>"Just watching the planets, there are so many of them, many different colors." </p>
<p>"I thought you would be used to different colors, how many gems do you know, all of them are from different colors." </p>
<p>Steven smiled at that.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's just that I never expected to be here and see this." </p>
<p>"Well, life taught me you can't expect anything really." </p>
<p>"True." </p>
<p>They both sat in silence for some time. </p>
<p>They were both alone. </p>
<p>Garnet and Pearl had been escorted to another room so that they couldn't hear the planning.</p>
<p>Connie was glaring at them, but Bismuth stopped her from coming. </p>
<p>Amethyst was looking at Peridot, but she was ignoring her. </p>
<p>Spinel was talking with Blue Pearl. </p>
<p>"Why do you think Amethyst is looking at Peridot like that ?" </p>
<p>"Because she likes her, to bad Peri doesn't feel the same." </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"Peridot suspected that Amethyst liked her, but she doesn't  feel the same way. She has been worried that rejecting her would hurt their friendship. Of course that was before all of this." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>"He felt bad for Amethyst, but Peridot has the right to love whoever she wants. Although he thinks that Amethyst, rule sad, will accept this.</p>
<p>Unlike certain human girl that is still glaring at them.</p>
<p>He used to love Connie, but those feelings changed to friendship about the time the cluster emerged. He actually had a small crush in Peridot, but that didn't last.</p>
<p>It was when Lapis returned from Malachite that he realized his heart wanted the blue gem.</p>
<p>So his romantic eye was set for her alone, anybody else was changed to friendship. </p>
<p>"I was thinking of changing my outfit, something more casual than a dress." </p>
<p>"Any idea what you want ?" </p>
<p>"Pants, those soft ones, and a star because of.....you." </p>
<p>"Hehehe, glad to see I caused an impresion." </p>
<p>"You did more than that, way more." </p>
<p>Steven didn't know how to respond to that.</p>
<p>"You know, I think Peri has her eyes set in someone." </p>
<p>"Really, who ?" </p>
<p>"Blue's Pearl" </p>
<p>"WHAT ?" </p>
<p>"Look at how she looks at her dummy, she is staring." </p>
<p>Steven looked and saw that Lapis was right, Peri was totally staring, </p>
<p>"Heheh, you are right, Blue Pearl is cute though." </p>
<p>"WHAT ?" </p>
<p>Steven got scared from the yell Lapis gave. </p>
<p>"Relax, she is cute but not my type, hehehe." </p>
<p>Lapis seemed to relax at that.</p>
<p>"So....any idea what can I expect on homeward." </p>
<p>"Expect anything, your position will be weird. Blue and Yellow know you are not Pink, they like you for who you are. But we don't know how the other gems will react, they might not understand Blue's explanation. Some might even not accepted. That Aquamarine or those Rubies for example, they are going to be mad for loosing the reputation of the gems that got Rise Quartz, so some might hate you, and others will love you." </p>
<p>"Hum, and what do you think of White ?" </p>
<p>"I have only seen her once, she is huge Steven, way bigger than Yellow and Blue. She is also crazy powerful, when I saw her she had this chilling and commanding presence."</p>
<p>Now Steven was a bit scared.</p>
<p>"Promise me you will be careful. Steven, we don't know what we'll do without you. I don't know what I'll do without you." </p>
<p>"Lapis I.." </p>
<p>Steven lost his words. </p>
<p>Both were looking close to each other until.</p>
<p>Their lips touched.</p>
<p>It was short but sweet kiss. </p>
<p>"Wow." Steven said as they broke the kiss. </p>
<p>"Hehehe, never though you liked me back." </p>
<p>"Are you kidding me, I have liked you ever since you were free from Jasper." </p>
<p>"I liked you ever since I got fused with Jasper. But I realized it after the boat thing. Peridot helped me with that with her crazy charts and Camp Pinning Hearts theories." </p>
<p>"Ha, that is the Peri we adore." </p>
<p>The two just sitted closely, enjoying their company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people saw the kiss. </p>
<p>Peridot had the biggest smile on her face. Her two best friends finally took the next step.</p>
<p>"My Stapis fan fiction will now be real !" </p>
<p>Bismuth had a smile to.</p>
<p>"Way to go kid." </p>
<p>Spinel was hoary for her friend.</p>
<p>"Hehehe, Greg told me what that was, so now Steven is a ladies' man, will he go to step ..." </p>
<p>Bismuth covered her mouth. </p>
<p>"Don't get to exited Pinky, keep it PG 13." </p>
<p>Blue Pearl was also smiling.</p>
<p>"That kid is truly special." </p>
<p>Even Blue was happy for seeing that.</p>
<p>"Steven. You truly are unique, it seems that Lapis Lazuli feels the happiness Pink could never have. Find and keep that happiness Steven, Homeworld needs it." </p>
<p>The only one glaring was Connie. She was furious.</p>
<p>"Don't think I will stay quiet and let you take him, game on water witch." </p>
<p>Amethyst just looked sadly. Steven was truly moving on without them.</p>
<p>But the two didn't care, they were happy to finally have confessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Arriving in Homeworld.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven arrives to Homeworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven was sleeping, Lapis on his back, when a yell woke them up. </p>
<p>"HEY LOVE BIRDS, WE ARE HERE !" </p>
<p>"AHHH." </p>
<p>Lapis woke up with a yell, and punched Peridot on the face by accident.</p>
<p>The green gem fell in her face. </p>
<p>"Ouch." </p>
<p>Lapis realized what she did.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Peri, I didn't see you !" </p>
<p>"Its fine, I should have never woke you up with a yell." </p>
<p>Steven cleared his eyes and saw everyone watching. </p>
<p>"So were here ?" </p>
<p>"Yes Steven, we are about to land." Blue said.</p>
<p>"Great !" </p>
<p>"We will meet Yellow on the ducking area, after that, we go to White." </p>
<p>"Ok Blue." </p>
<p>Blue smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Get ready, I'll see you at the gate." </p>
<p>As Blue and her Pearl left, Steven felt nervous. </p>
<p>"Ok, here we go. Is it normal for me to be so nervous ?" </p>
<p>"Well considering you are about to meet the strongest gem in the universe......my answer is yes." Spinel told him. </p>
<p>Steven had a mini panic attack. Lapis held his hand. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Steven, you will be able to talk to her." </p>
<p>"Thanks Lapis." </p>
<p>Connie snarled.</p>
<p>"I still think we should take this ship, and go home." </p>
<p>"Are you a clod, we are so close now." </p>
<p>"Steven shouldn't be with any of this tyrants." </p>
<p>"I would have agreed with you in the beginning, but I realize now that, just like us, there is more to the Diamonds. Steven managed to get to two of them, I believe he can get threw the third." </p>
<p>"But.." </p>
<p>"Connie shut up, I'm doing this no matte what you say." </p>
<p>Connie stood quiet after that. She glared at Lapis, but the blue gem didn't care for her glare. </p>
<p>"Steven please take us with you." Garnet tried. </p>
<p>"No can do Garnet, I don't trust you, nor I want you there." </p>
<p>"You don't even know White Diamond, how she is or what she is capable Steven." </p>
<p>"That's why Blue and Yellow are coming with me." </p>
<p>"But we are worried for you dude, please allow us to come." </p>
<p>"The answer is still no Amethyst, I won't take you with me. I don't even believe that you are "worried" for me. You clearly weren't the last time." </p>
<p>He ignored the others and went for the door. Dragging a blushing Lapis by her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven saw how all of the gems where looking at him. </p>
<p>They where, cheering ?</p>
<p>"You're here, good." </p>
<p>Yellow walked up to them.</p>
<p>"Yellow, any idea what this is about ?" </p>
<p>"No idea Blue, they were here when I arrived." </p>
<p>A white bubble came to them.</p>
<p>"It's White's Pearl." </p>
<p>Steven saw in horror the scar she had on her arm. </p>
<p>"Pink Diamond, your presence is required." </p>
<p>"Actually he is.." Blue tried. </p>
<p>But the Pearl didn't wait, she just grabbed Steven in her bubble, and brought him to the castle. </p>
<p>Steven saw the Pearl leave. </p>
<p>"Pink !" </p>
<p>Steven then saw White Diamond, she was huge. </p>
<p>"Hello Starlight, you gave us quite a scare. We're so happy you are back" </p>
<p>"I." </p>
<p>"As for this little game of yours, did you have fun, did you get everything out of your system." </p>
<p>"I...." </p>
<p>"Good, Welcome home Pink." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven was sent by the bubble again, to a pink room this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STEVEN !" </p>
<p>Everyone came into the room. </p>
<p>"Hum so I was right, White did send him here."  Yellow said. </p>
<p>"Is just like we feared, White still doesn't see the difference between Pink and Steven." </p>
<p>"Steven, are you ok, she didn't touch you." Lapis asked.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Lapis, I'm fine." </p>
<p>"So the plan with White failed, can we go home now Steven ?" Pearl asked. </p>
<p>"No way in hell Pearl, I will talk to White." </p>
<p>"It will take some time Steven." Yellow told him. </p>
<p>"I'll wait as long as I need, I am set on this path to peace and will not stop until I reach the end." </p>
<p>The two Diamonds smiled in aproval.</p>
<p>Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie had hard glares on their faces.</p>
<p>Bismuth and Spinel were smiling supportively at him. </p>
<p>Peridot laughed. "That's my Steven, he never gives up." </p>
<p>And Lapis had a sweet smile on her face.</p>
<p>Steven was not gonna rest, until peace arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Little Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Steven settles in Homeworld. Two gems want revenge from him taking their glory away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven settled on Pink's old room. </p>
<p>Since the room was extremely big. Everyone was able to fit in. </p>
<p>Thought the separation was clear. </p>
<p>Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie were stocked on a corner of the room, as Steven didn't want them gossiping. </p>
<p>Steven and the others had the rest of the room. That corner was big enough for them any way. </p>
<p>He left multiple times, to see Yellow and Blue. Lapis and Peridot went with him, but stayed with the pearls. This was something that they were both fine with, specially when Peridot got to be with Blue Pearl. </p>
<p>With Yellow, he talked about how Homeworld would work after they heal corruption. Steven got her to agree to leave Earth alone, but the colony issue was still there. </p>
<p>Still, Steven will take care of everything a step at a time. </p>
<p>Blue just wanted for him to ask her anything, she was there to help him as they found a time to meet with White again. </p>
<p>They also had some fun together. </p>
<p>He tried to get moments alone with Lapis as well. Trying to get a hand on this relationship thing. </p>
<p>She and Peridot were the only ones allowed to leave the room, although Bismuth and Spinel would soon be allowed that privilege. </p>
<p>Being on the room was a fortune, but also a curse. </p>
<p>He was happy to get with his friends, and just relax with them.</p>
<p>Homeworld had water, and he brought tons of food. </p>
<p>Blue also told him some nearby planets had plant life with fruit. She will send some gems to get that for him. </p>
<p>"The soil is useless for us, so we let the planets be. One of them actually has live forms, some cute flower creatures." </p>
<p>He played with Spinel the games he brought, the pink gem loved playing games of any kind. </p>
<p>He actually let Bismuth use the bathroom to keep building. The only rule was she had to leave when he said so. </p>
<p>Peridot tried to educate him on Homeworld education so he couldn't be as lost when meeting the Diamonds.</p>
<p>Lapis enjoyed their private moments. </p>
<p>But then was the gems and Connie, they constantly tried to leave with him, corner him to talk, trying to convince him to leave with them. But he refused. </p>
<p>Garnet and Pearl just stared as he left. </p>
<p>He knew Connie tried to sneak and follow him to his private moment with Lapis, but Spinel always stopped her.</p>
<p>Amethyst was actually locked in a dresser crying, she heard Lapis tease Peridot about her feelings towards Blue Pearl, when the green gem didn't deny them, she lost it.</p>
<p>Steven felt for her, but Peridot has the right to love who she wants. </p>
<p>He made his way out of the room, ignoring Connie's calls, he had to meet Blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However as  he made his way to the room, two voices stopped him.</p>
<p>"Well well, is it the great savior of Homeworld." </p>
<p>It was Aquamarine and Eyeball. </p>
<p>"Hello you two, can I help you ?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, get our reputation back !" </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"You see Steven, after you came, all the reputation we got for capturing Rose Quartz was gone, now people see us as traitors." </p>
<p>"But we can see threw your lies, and we are here to stop you !" </p>
<p>"And Homeworld will see us a heroes once again !" </p>
<p>So the two attacked Steven. Aquamarine used her wand to try to grab him, but he dodged.</p>
<p>"Come here!" Eyeball tried to stab him. </p>
<p>Aquamarine caught him by surprise and grabbed him.</p>
<p>"Now Steven, lets show Homeworld the scum that....." </p>
<p>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?" </p>
<p>Blue came in, and saw what happened. </p>
<p>"YOU TRY TO KILL STEVEN ? AND SNEAK IN THE CASTLE TO DO SO ?" </p>
<p>Aquamarine tried to explain.</p>
<p>"My Diamond, we were just..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SILENCE." </p>
<p>Blue zapped both gems with her powers. They retreated to their gemstones.</p>
<p>Blue signaled to some Jasper guards. </p>
<p>"Take them to the dungeons and call my Emerald to interrogate them." </p>
<p>"Yes my Diamond." </p>
<p>Blue Pearl spoke. </p>
<p>"My Diamond, that was the Aquamarine we sent to take Steven some time ago, and that Ruby belongs to Yellow Diamond, she also sent her to Earth. Both the Topaz that joined the Aquamarine, and the rest of the Ruby's squad are on their stations and are not involved in this." </p>
<p>"Good, thanks Pearl." </p>
<p>Blue grabbed Steven gently. </p>
<p>"Are you ok Steven ?" </p>
<p>"Yes Blue, they didn't do anything," </p>
<p>"Good, you are our key Steven, not to mention both my Pearl and I have grown to care for you. If you are in need, don't hesitate to call us." </p>
<p>Steven smiled, he and Blue had truly become friends, he was proving peace was more than possible.</p>
<p>"Thanks Blue."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fractured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven realizes that the Crystal Gems sadly won't change on their own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven kept the thing with Aquamarine and Eyeball to Lapis and him alone. </p>
<p>The blue gem fuzzed over him when she heard what happened, but when she saw he was ok, she calmed down.</p>
<p>Blue Pearl secretly told him that both gems where to be held in trial. Aquamarine will be judge by Blue, while Eyeball would be by Yellow, seeing a she belonged to her.</p>
<p>"The Ruby will probably be shattered, while the Aquamarine will be locked for centuries. My Diamond is more merciful than Yellow, but seeing how much she cares for you. She might go for the ultimate punishment for the Aquamarine as well."</p>
<p>Steven didn't want for them to die. But there was nothing he could do. </p>
<p>Incredible, he got a message from Topaz and the other Rubies, telling him that they had nothing to do with that happened, and that they where glad he was allied with Homeworld now. </p>
<p>Was he allied with Homeworld ?</p>
<p>He was friends with Blue, and got along with Yellow. Nobody, except the two recently captured gems, have tried to harm him or show him that they hate him. </p>
<p>But his home was still Earth, he was still fighting for it, only that he was using words and peace, instead of fists and war.</p>
<p>He was fighting with the gems, but he still got along with the others affiliated with Earth. Peridot became his best friend and Lapis was now his girlfriend, both of them are affiliated with Earth. </p>
<p>So was he in Earth, or Homeworld's side. </p>
<p>That question is haunting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven arrived to his room to hear shouting. </p>
<p>He decided to stay by the room door, so that they don't see him.</p>
<p>"This has gone long enough, its time to take him home." </p>
<p>"Come on Garnet, he has one Diamond left, don't you want to heal our friends ?" </p>
<p>"The Diamonds are tricking him Bismuth." </p>
<p>"Say the one that has been here all the time. As someone that has been on the meetings. The Diamonds have being completely honest." </p>
<p>"Come on Peri, you can't believe them." </p>
<p>"I do, I trust Blue's Pearl, and she tells me that Blue has been nothing but loving with Steven. And Yellow treats him with respect."</p>
<p>"Hehehe, you trust her because you love her, right Peri?" </p>
<p>"SHUT UP LAPIS !" </p>
<p>"WHAT, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH BLUE DIAMOND'S PEARL ? WHY WOULD YOU LIKE HER ?" </p>
<p>"BECAUSE SHE IS CUTE !" </p>
<p>....</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>"Peri, you just confessed you love her." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>"Peridot's love life doesn't matter, what matters is Steven." </p>
<p>"Hey !" </p>
<p>"Its true you green freak, you were never part of Rose's plan." </p>
<p>Steven got mad at that. So Pearl only cared for Rose's plan ?</p>
<p>"Now chill up Pearl, don't call her freak." </p>
<p>"She is one of the main reasons Steven is turning against us, against his family." </p>
<p>"Please, he turned against you when the 4 of you only though about what Rose wanted, than what he needed." </p>
<p>"Shut up ocean thief, you don't know anything." </p>
<p>"I do know this, he told me." </p>
<p>"WHAT ?"</p>
<p>"I'm his girlfriend, he does tell me this things." </p>
<p>"YOU STUPID BOYFRIEND THIEFT, HE IS MINE." </p>
<p>"Fight me then." </p>
<p>"Connie leave it alone, once we convince Steven, he will leave her." </p>
<p>"How are wa gonna do that Pearl ?" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Garnet and I have a plan, all we need is too..." </p>
<p>Steven could not stand this any longer. </p>
<p>So not only they view him as Rose's plan only, but they were willing to destroy his relationships.</p>
<p>"All you need is to get on a ship and return to Earth alone." </p>
<p>Everyone was surprised when he came in.</p>
<p>"Steven we can explain...." </p>
<p>"No, you 4 are out of here." </p>
<p>"Ste man please. Just listen to us." </p>
<p>"No can do Amethyst, I heard enough. How I was suppose to be Rose's plan, how you are willing do destroy my relationship for your needs. That's I am, not Steven, just Rose's successor." </p>
<p>"Steven..." </p>
<p>"Its funny, you call the Diamonds liars, but you have been lying to me for years." </p>
<p>Before any of them could speak. Steven called the guards. </p>
<p>"GUARDS!" </p>
<p>4 Japers appeared.</p>
<p>"I want those 4 in a ship back to Earth as soon as possible." </p>
<p>"What nooo." </p>
<p>"Steven please." </p>
<p>"This is not what your mother would like." </p>
<p>"Steven please... I love you." </p>
<p>"And I love Lapis, Connie. And you wanted to destroy my thing with her." </p>
<p>Connie just began crying after hearing that. The Water Witch truly stoled him from her.</p>
<p>The 4 gems where dragged from the room, to a ship.</p>
<p>"Steven, we are your family."  Garnet tried</p>
<p>"No, you are Rose's family, they (the ones staying with him) are my family." </p>
<p>"Steven please." Amethyst begged.</p>
<p>"Say hi to dad for me." </p>
<p>The Crystal Gems where scorted out of the room. Pearl kept yelling that they won't take Rose away from her.</p>
<p>Lapis layer a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are you ok ?" </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>He actually was ok.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with the gems gone, Steven focuses on talking to White.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue Pearl soon came to the room.</p>
<p>"The 4 are already on a ship, on their way to Earth. Manual controls were deactivated, and we have the ship monitored until it reaches Earth." </p>
<p>"Thank you Pearl." </p>
<p>"My Diamond also wants for me to confirm that they didn't hurt you. I do wonder that myself as well." </p>
<p>"I am fine, they didn't hurt me." </p>
<p>"Good, I'll let you know once they reach Earth." </p>
<p>As Blue Pearl left, Steven laid on his bed. </p>
<p>The others came to see him. </p>
<p>"Are you ok Steven ?" Spinel asked. </p>
<p>"I'm fine Spinel. Just a bit sad. They were supposed to be my family, my team. But they had tried to stop me since the beginning, they even threatened to do something that would destroy my relationship with Lapis, just, why would they do this ?" </p>
<p>Bismuth placed her hand on his shoulder and sat on his side.</p>
<p>"Listen Steven, I am not an expert but I have a theory. They are just struggling with the fact that you are different from Rose. I think they do realize that you are not her. But for them, maybe you being her son means that you have to be just like her. I understand the difference thanks to you, Lapis and Peridot didn't know her, so for them, Steven is supposed to be Steven, the way it should be, and after what she did to her, Spinel probably wants you to be as different as you can from her." </p>
<p>"Mr. Greg told me he had the same theory !" Spinel added. </p>
<p>"So they can't process you doing something so drastically different than what she would have done, they can't let go of their ideals. As for the girl, her actions are purely out of jealousy for Lapis, she thinks that if you are back with them, you will forget Lapis and be with her, something that is just ridiculous in my opinion." </p>
<p>Wow, Bismuth hitted it right on the spot. </p>
<p>"We are here with you Steven, we won't leave you alone." </p>
<p>"Thanks Lapis." </p>
<p>"If those clods can see that you are better than Rose, then that's their loss." Peridot screamed. </p>
<p>"Thanks guys." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A BALL ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, White used to love when Pink threw those balls, if you threw one, then maybe we can have you speak with her." Yellow answered. </p>
<p>"Its really the only thing we can think about Steven, we will of course help you do it, but it must look like its yours." Blue told him. </p>
<p>Steven was worried, he had to held a ball that impresses White. </p>
<p>"Ok, lets do it." </p>
<p>"Great!" Blue exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Be prepared for anything, even if she is not there, White is watching." Yellow told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They prepared for the ball as fast as they could.</p>
<p>Blue Pearl told him that the gems and Connie have reached Earth, and the ship is confirmed to be alone as it returns.</p>
<p>"The ship sensors were programed to only take off from Earth after the ship was empty. A man named Greg did left his greetings on the ship records, and tells you that he is proud of you." </p>
<p>Without interruptions, the ball went as planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the gems continued to dance, Steven kept looking at the doors.</p>
<p>White still hasn't showed up, but he knows she is watching. </p>
<p>Lapis and Peridot where standing by his side. while Bismuth was with Spinel on the room. As Spinel had no other gems of her kind, it was better for her to not be here, Bismuth offered to keep her company.</p>
<p>"This is weird, the ball is almost over, and White is still not here." </p>
<p>"She is watching Blue, be sure of it." </p>
<p>Steven briefly wondered what would happen if the gems where still here. No doubt they would ruin it by causing a scene and maybe making Connie to force fuse with him.</p>
<p>"Good job Steven." </p>
<p>"What ?" He looked at Yellow, she proudly smirk at him.</p>
<p>"I have heard how you handled all of this. How you handled the attack from the rogue Aquamarine and Ruby, how instead of fighting your old teammates, you just make them go away, and the planning of this. On just 4 days you showed much better leadership than what Pink showed. Blue was right when she said you are special, its like you are a Diamond, and a normal gem. You can see things in a perspective that we can't do yet. Homeworld has a bright future with you as our ally Steven. Thank you." </p>
<p>Steven smiled. Yellow was approving him. </p>
<p>His mission for peace truly depends on White now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good job on that ball Steven." Peridot told him.</p>
<p>"Both Yellow and Blue were impressed, I bet White will want to talk to you soon." Lapis added.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys, I bet....." </p>
<p>Everything suddenly went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven is captured by White, who is tired of waiting for the game to end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven woke up in a mysterious dark purple room.</p><p>"What ?" </p><p>Lapis and Peridot were not on sight, where were they ? </p><p>He tried to open the door but it was locked.</p><p>"What ?" </p><p>He searched everywhere, he had to find an escape.</p><p>"HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP !" </p><p>"Hello Starlight." </p><p>White Pearl was in the room, how come Steven didn't see her ?</p><p>"What, White Pearl ?" </p><p>"You made an impressive ball." </p><p>Wait, was that White Diamond speaking ? </p><p>"She is always watching Steven, always, never forget that." Yellow said. </p><p>"White ?" </p><p>"That's me." </p><p>"What am I doing here ?" </p><p>"I needed to talk to you on private, where no one would interrupt us, not even Yellow or Blue." </p><p>"But why not just go to your throne room ?" </p><p>"I told you, no interruptions." </p><p>White Pearl walked closer.</p><p>"You have done an impressive job Pink, handling the rogue gems, both the two that attacked you, and the ones that came with you, and that ball was beautiful, its a shame I couldn't be there in person." </p><p>"Why didn't you go." </p><p>"I know that if I was there, you would fake or do something because I was there, so I decided to hide. I wanted to see how you would truly react, and you did great !" </p><p>White was impressed, at least he thinks she is.</p><p>"There is something I do have to ask." </p><p>"What ?" </p><p>"Why do you insist on keeping that human boy form ?" </p><p>The human boy form.....that was his body, he can't change that ! </p><p>"White, this is my body. I am not Pink, I am Steven. Yellow and Blue know that !" </p><p>"Ah Yellow and Blue always going along with your games, I will admit that they are fun, but I am getting tired of this one Starlight." </p><p>"But White ?" </p><p>"You know how your "death" affected me, I lost composure, that is something that can't happen Starlight." </p><p>That made Steven realize something. White is still grieving, and unlike Blue and Yellow, she hasn't been able to process it.</p><p>Threw their tears and anger, Yellow and Blue managed to process the pain of loosing Pink, so when they learned the truth, it was easer to process it. However White is emotionless, she doesn't know how to show emotions, and her pain is still there. </p><p>"I'll make you a deal, not only will I get you out if you shape back to the way you were, I'll help you with your mission on Earth. Your 4 friends can stay with you, and you can continue whatever you have with the Lapis Lazuli you have grown so fond off. She is much better than that obsessive Pearl might I add.</p><p>Well she is right about that. </p><p>"Think about it Pink, all I ask is for this game to end." </p><p>White Pearl closed her bubble, she went away.</p><p>"Call me when you are ready." </p><p>"NOOO, WAIT !" </p><p>But she was gone.</p><p>Steven has no idea what to feel. </p><p>He had done it, White has agreed to cure corruption. </p><p>But on the cost of loosing himself. </p><p>Steven doesn't understand what is happening, he should be happy, he succeeded on his goal. </p><p>But he was trapped, not just fiscally. But mentally. </p><p>He thought he found the truth, he found he purpose.</p><p>But he still feels the pain and loss that he felt before he came here.</p><p>Steven laid on his knees and cried, he had no idea what to do now.</p><p>He was lost.</p><p>Blue waited on her throne room for Steven to show up.</p><p>But he didn't. </p><p>Both Yellow and her got a message from White that she wanted to talk to him alone. </p><p>But White still refers to Steven as Pink, something is wrong here.</p><p>"Pearl, has Steven left any message ?" </p><p>"No my Diamond." </p><p>Blue was worried.</p><p>"Have you seen the Lapis Lazuli he has grown close too, or the Peridot, the Bismuth or the Spinel ?" </p><p>"I saw the Peridot briefly before she left, but not after the ball." </p><p>"You do seem to like that Peridot." </p><p>"Ah, its nothing my Dia..." </p><p>"There is nothing wrong with that Pearl. I do not like cross fusing, but being close to another gem is something I am more than fine with. Also, please remember that above being my pearl, you are my friend, if the Peridot makes you happy, by all means be with her." </p><p>"Thank you my Diamond." </p><p>"For now on, you will call me Blue, I don't want to hear the my diamond thing any more. Steven taught me the true value of friendship." </p><p>"Thank you Blue." </p><p>Blue then got up.</p><p>"Where are you going ?" </p><p>"I am not waiting any longer. White still can't see the difference between Steven and Pink, its time to change that." </p><p>She failed Pink, she was not failing Steven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven finds the truth that he was looking for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven cried, he didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"Dad, Lapis, Peridot....I'm sorry, I thought I'll get all the answers." </p>
<p>"Don't be sorry Steven." </p>
<p>Blue came threw the door. </p>
<p>"Blue ?" </p>
<p>"Pearl, check on him!" </p>
<p>Blue Pearl rushed to him. </p>
<p>"He is not harmed, just sad." </p>
<p>Blue picked them both up.</p>
<p>"White didn't do anything ?" </p>
<p>"She didn't touch me....she actually told me she liked the ball."</p>
<p>"But if she was satisfied, why would she lock you up." </p>
<p>"She wants me to return to being Pink." </p>
<p>Blue sighted. </p>
<p>White was very wise, but this time she was very wrong.</p>
<p>"I don't think she sees the difference." </p>
<p>"Of course not." </p>
<p>She looked at him. </p>
<p>"Steven, White has never properly acknowledge that Pink is gone, even before we knew the truth. She always refused to talk about this. She needs to see reality." </p>
<p>Not only would Blue help Steven. White was basically her mother, she was very close to Yellow and her. Its time to fix the biggest problem with Homeworld, the Diamonds themselves. </p>
<p>She wouldn't have realized that if it wasn't for Steven. </p>
<p>"Lets go find your friends, then we will talk to White, together." </p>
<p>"I'm one step ahead of you." </p>
<p>Yellow appeared behind her, she had Steven's friends' gems in her hand." </p>
<p>"Yellow, what ?" </p>
<p>"I saw you run to this tower against White's orders, I thought on stopping, but I saw the truth." </p>
<p>She looked at Steven.</p>
<p>"On the time you have been here Steven, I noticed something, gems smiled more, the planet felt happier, and Blue herself was more calm. That calmness got to me as well, at that moment I realized that if I wanted to make Homeworld perfect, I needed to fix the biggest problem, us." </p>
<p>She actually petted him. </p>
<p>"I always thought we needed Pink back, but in reality, we needed Steven." </p>
<p>Blue Pear laid her hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"You came here seeking the truth you Steven, but I believe its not the truth about Pink, but the truth about yourself." </p>
<p>That made Steven think. He already knew everything he had about Pink. Every secret he learned only supported what he already knew.</p>
<p>Even before he left, he knew the truth about her. So what was he searching. </p>
<p>He then remembered how hard he was trying to be different than her. Even going against the gems to prove that. </p>
<p>He was not looking for who was Pink Diamond, he was looking for who was Steven Universe. </p>
<p>"And I believe you got your answer." </p>
<p>And he did, he was.....himself. </p>
<p>He was Steven Universe. </p>
<p>The half human half gem that wanted to end what his mother started, the boy that left his life to make peace with his aunts and grandma, he was the boy that loved his father to dead, the one that made his enemy his best friend, the one that loved Lapis, this was him.</p>
<p>And he was talking to White Diamond, he was talking to her as Steven, not Pink.</p>
<p>"I see your spirit returning Steven." Blue said.</p>
<p>"You're right." </p>
<p>He stood up.</p>
<p>"I am Steven Universe, and the war between Earth and Homeworld, ends today !" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven saw how the green gem started glowing.</p>
<p>"What ?"</p>
<p>"PERIDOT !" </p>
<p>"STEVEN !" </p>
<p>He hugged her. </p>
<p>He liked her new look, she had a star on her shirt, her visor was yellow and shaped like a V. Her pants had stars too.</p>
<p>"Like the new look." </p>
<p>"Thanks, its awesome !"</p>
<p>A giant purple hand held him. </p>
<p>"Steven !" </p>
<p>"Bismuth !" </p>
<p>He accidentally pushed Peridot. Blue Pear caught her before she fell. </p>
<p>"Ahh, sorry." </p>
<p>"Its ok." </p>
<p>Both blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bismuth now had purple overalls.</p>
<p>Steven hugged her when he saw the pink glow. Spinel.</p>
<p>"Uhg, I have never been on my gem before, please don't do it again." </p>
<p>Unlike the others, she didn't change. </p>
<p>"Spinel !" </p>
<p>"Oh Hello Steven !" </p>
<p>She looked at him.</p>
<p>"You aren't hurt right, I promised Greg I'll look out for you." </p>
<p>"I'm fine." </p>
<p>He then noticed the beautiful blue glow.</p>
<p>Lapis appeared. She was now wearing a top with a star, and pants with sandals. </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"LAPIS !" </p>
<p>She was tackled by Steven.</p>
<p>"STEVEN!" She kissed him.</p>
<p>"What happened, we were next to you, and then we were on our gemstones, and then we were here." </p>
<p>"White attacked you, she still can't see that Steven is not Pink, we need to change that."  Blue said.</p>
<p>"Right, we need to move. I am not waiting for White any longer. We are going to her this time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the group made their way outside, they saw something horrifying. </p>
<p>White had her ship attache to Blue and Yellow's arm ships. </p>
<p>She then called something from space, it was Pink's leg ship.</p>
<p>White Pearl appeared.</p>
<p>"You'll all have misbehaved enough, go back to your rooms, or I'll be forced to play rough." </p>
<p>Nobody moved.</p>
<p>"So it be." </p>
<p>The blue arm went to grabbed them.</p>
<p>"We need to control that thing." Bismuth yelled. </p>
<p>"White is on the top of that, we will never reach her." Blue said. </p>
<p>Yellow looked down, there might be a way.</p>
<p>She looked at Blue Pearl.</p>
<p>"Pearl, evacuate the buildings, I'll send my Pearl and some Quartz to help you." </p>
<p>Blue Pearl looked at Blue, who nodded. She ran to meet Yellow Pearl and evacuate the building. </p>
<p>"Steven, you and your friends need to be ready, we will hold her so that you can get inside, talk to White, end this." </p>
<p>"Yellow, what are you going to do ?"</p>
<p>"Yellow, you are not thinking of fusing, she will get more pissed." </p>
<p>"I don't care, I am tired of this war, of this way of live, lets end this." </p>
<p>Blue was surprised, but she nodded. </p>
<p>Yellow and Blue grabbed hands, a green glow covered them</p>
<p>Steven gasped, they were fusing. </p>
<p>20 seconds later, Green Diamond appeared. </p>
<p>"Hop in." </p>
<p>They jumped in her shoulder. </p>
<p>She then charged at the Diamond Mech.</p>
<p>"Oh, so we are going to play seriously, that's fine." </p>
<p>Green Diamond was just the size of the legs, but she held her own. </p>
<p>She dodged the hands and kicks. She grabbed the Diamond mech and started climbing it. </p>
<p>The Diamond mech trashed around, trying to get her off. </p>
<p>But Green held on, she was not giving up.</p>
<p>"You seem to want to play really rough, that's fine."</p>
<p>She slammed them into a building.</p>
<p>But Green kept climbing. </p>
<p>When they were close to the head, she yelled. </p>
<p>"GO, JUMP NOW!" </p>
<p>So Steven and his friends jumped, holding the white walls of the ship.</p>
<p>"Its up to you Steven, talk to her, we'll come as soon as we can." </p>
<p>Steven felt fear, knowing who was right behind does walls, he was facing her directly this time. </p>
<p>But he felt bravery then, he was tired of fighting, this ends now. </p>
<p>"Come on, we can get threw the eye." </p>
<p>Spinel stretched her arm and grabbed Bismuth, Lapis flew and picked Steven and Peridot and flew to the eye.</p>
<p>They all slid through the eye, making their way to White Diamond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Confronting White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven confronts White</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven and his team landed on the white floor.</p>
<p>"White Diamond." </p>
<p>"Oh Starlight, what are you doing crawling up here ?" </p>
<p>Steven looked at her.</p>
<p>"Yes I got your legs from Earth, do you want them or the planet back ? Surely you know why I can't give them to you, look at what you have done to yourself." </p>
<p>"White, my name is Steven...." </p>
<p>"Shhhhhh."</p>
<p>She laughed a little. </p>
<p>The ship still rumbled. </p>
<p>"I must admit, I never thought Yellow and Blue would follow you this much. But is part of their light." </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"Yellow is so pure, so strong, but she lacks the blue light, so she is soft to Blue. And Blue, her color is full of emotion, so much that she thinks she needs you. As for me, I know that I don't need you, I am every color of the light after all, I do have to repress that part that makes you." </p>
<p>So White does repress her emotions, just how he imagined. </p>
<p>"Steven, this is really scary." Peridot said.</p>
<p>"Oh hello there, you brought friends !, or are they toys ?" </p>
<p>White shot rays from her eyes, they hitted Peridot. </p>
<p>Peridot started turning grey. </p>
<p>She hitted Bismuth and Spinel as well.</p>
<p>"And there is the Lapis Lazuli you love so much, I should hit her, but I want her to see this." </p>
<p>Suddenly Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel, rose to the air, they had creepy smiles on their faces. </p>
<p>White Pearl came in too. </p>
<p>"Please hold the Lapis Lazuli, don't allow her to move." </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>Lapis was tackled by the others, they made her lay on the ground and stopped her from moving. </p>
<p>"Hey let me go !" </p>
<p>"What have you done to them ?!" </p>
<p>"I corrected their flaws, now they are part of me, just like the pearl that you broke." </p>
<p>Wait, White Pearl was Pink's ? </p>
<p>"Remember what caused her scar, your little temper hurt her beyond repair, I had to give you my old pearl so that I could fix this one." </p>
<p>Pearl was White's. </p>
<p>That actually makes sense, the gem location matched. </p>
<p>"White I...." </p>
<p>"Its a pity that you have to use the worst in gems to make them follow you, you always want to be the better one Pink, is that why you left ? because you weren't at the top. Starlight that is a tough position, trust me, its a pain, but once again, I repressed it." </p>
<p>White picked Steven up.</p>
<p>"STEVEN !" Lapis screamed. </p>
<p>"Now Starlight, this has gone long enough." </p>
<p>She tapped his gem. </p>
<p>"Time to come out Pink !" </p>
<p>"NOOOOOOO." </p>
<p>Yellow and Blue came in and held White. </p>
<p>"Don't do this White, that is not Pink." Yellow told her. </p>
<p>"He is Steven, he is better than her, you don't need Pink, you need him." </p>
<p>"What are you two saying ?" </p>
<p>"You'll regret it of you do this." </p>
<p>"He is the key to fix Homeworld, don't do this White." </p>
<p>"STOP!" </p>
<p>A voice shouted from his gem. </p>
<p>Pink Diamond came out. </p>
<p>"DON'T DO THIS, HE IS INOCENT, HE HAS DONE NOTHING, ITS ALL ON ME!" </p>
<p>"Mom ?" </p>
<p>His mother turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"Hello Steven." </p>
<p>"What are you doing here ?" </p>
<p>"Your gem as kept my form repressed for a long time, as it should be, that is your gem. What I am about to do will completely erase me from existence." </p>
<p>She turned to White. </p>
<p>"Don't do this White, he is not me, I know you are angry, the three of you are, but he has done nothing." </p>
<p>"Pink ?" </p>
<p>"I know I made mistakes, I realized that when I met Greg, the war was my fault." </p>
<p>Steven couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>"But I knew I had no chance of fixing this, I am a monster, nothing more. But Steven, I knew it was his destiny not to follow me or be like me, but be different from me, be the hero I thought I was." </p>
<p>"Mom ?" </p>
<p>She turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"I am sorry Steven, this should have never rolled over to you. But I am proud of the things you have done, you have finally made peace with my family." </p>
<p>She touched his face. </p>
<p>"I made billions of mistakes Steven, but giving my life for you, that was the best decision I made, I love you son." </p>
<p>Even if he was angry, Steven still loved his mother. </p>
<p>"I love you to mom." </p>
<p>She smiled, she was fading away.</p>
<p>"Say hi to Greg from me, tell Spinel and my Pearl that I am sorry, enjoy your time with my family, do what I was to blind to do. Live your life son." </p>
<p>Pink faded away, she was truly gone. </p>
<p>White let Steven go. </p>
<p>"So it's true, Pink is gone." </p>
<p>She fell to her knees. </p>
<p>As tears fell on her eyes, finally allowing herself to grief, she released the others. </p>
<p>The 4 gems woke up groggily </p>
<p>"Can you guys let me go ?" Lapis asked. </p>
<p>"Sorry." </p>
<p>Steven went to White. </p>
<p>She looked at him. </p>
<p>"I have interrupted you enough, who are you ?" </p>
<p>"My name is Steven Universe." </p>
<p>"Well Steven, like Pink I have made mistakes, allow me to correct them by truly listening to you." </p>
<p>Steven smiled, she was finally letting her emotions release, she was willing to listen, she wanted too.</p>
<p>Somehow, Steven knew that he had reached the final step to peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven has finally achieved his goal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crystal gems were pacing around the beach. </p>
<p>"We have to go back up there, he has no idea what he is facing." Pearl said. </p>
<p>"Agreed P, but we have no ship." </p>
<p>"Garnet, do you see anything on your vision on how we can get to him." </p>
<p>"No, but we must.......wait, a ship is coming !" </p>
<p>Everyone got in positions. </p>
<p>"This is it, I am showing Steven I am better than the Water Witch." </p>
<p>Greg an the other citizens came to the beach.</p>
<p>The Crystal Gems were ready for the fight. </p>
<p>But what they saw shocked them to no end. </p>
<p>It was Steven, with the Diamonds, there was no fighting.</p>
<p>"STEVEN !" </p>
<p>"DAD!" </p>
<p>Steven ignored them to go to Greg.</p>
<p>"Welcome home son." </p>
<p>"I missed you dad." </p>
<p>"I missed you too, hey did you succeed ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, the Diamonds agreed to help me fix corruption." </p>
<p>WHAT, the Diamonds agreed, even White. This was impossible, the 4 couldn't believe this. </p>
<p>"I knew you could do it." </p>
<p>Greg whispered to Steven.</p>
<p>"And did you tell Lapis ?" </p>
<p>"Yeah dad, and you were right, she liked me back." </p>
<p>Greg hugged his son, things finally turn put his way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>White took a look at the corrupted gems. </p>
<p>"Oh Blue was right, we can't leave this gems like this. Steven dear, do you have a small body of water we can use ?" </p>
<p>"I know just the right one." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven and his friends (including his girlfriend) went to pick the corrupted gems, when they saw the ship land.</p>
<p>"Lars !" </p>
<p>"Steven !" </p>
<p>The two friends hugged each other. </p>
<p>"Its good to see you." </p>
<p>"Its good to be back, so did I miss anything ?" </p>
<p>Steven told him everything.</p>
<p>"Wow, so those giant ladies are our allies now ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, they are actually my grandma and my aunts." </p>
<p>"WHAT ?, hahahahaha, classic Steven adventure. I am sorry for not being there when your friends abandoned you, I will always be your friend Steven, no matter what." </p>
<p>"Thanks Lars." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got the bubbles and maid their way to meet the Diamonds. The gems met them.</p>
<p>"Hello Ste man." Amethyst tried to be friendly and cool.</p>
<p>"Hello you four." </p>
<p>"So you did it, you got the Diamonds to agree with you." </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Steven, this must be a trick...." Pearl tried. </p>
<p>"Shut up Pearl, I am about to get my friends back, I am not letting you ruin it." Bismuth yelled. </p>
<p>"We only want to help." Garnet said. </p>
<p>"Then go away." Spinel deadpanned. </p>
<p>"Steven, please, they are tricking you, I love you, I want the best for you..." Connie tried. </p>
<p>"No, you want the best for you Connie, my boyfriend wants this, and as his girlfriend I am supporting him, because is the right thing to do." Lapis said. </p>
<p>"Come on guys, the Diamonds are waiting, and a little blue pearl is waiting for Peridot." </p>
<p>"SHUT UP" </p>
<p>He left the gems and Connie behind. </p>
<p>This was his new life, and he didn't turn back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>White, Yellow, Blue, and Steven got in the water. </p>
<p>"Now guys." </p>
<p>The other gems, along side Greg, dropped the bubble gems in the water.</p>
<p>Every corrupted gem came out healed. </p>
<p>Bismuth cried as her friends came out.</p>
<p>Jasper came out too.</p>
<p>She saw Steven, angered filled her. </p>
<p>"ROSE !" </p>
<p>She charged at him.</p>
<p>"Uhum." </p>
<p>She then saw the 3 Diamonds glaring at her.</p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>She was sent flying after that.</p>
<p>"Stay aways from my man." Lapis said. </p>
<p>Steven enjoyed his time with the Diamonds. </p>
<p>White, Yellow, and Blue now loved this kid. He was the joy they needed. </p>
<p>They were gonna be the family they weren't with Pink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven started building something called Little Homeworld. For the gems to live in Earth. </p>
<p>He moved out of the beach house, the gems tried to stop him, but he wanted to start his new life in another place. </p>
<p>Lucky for him, Bismuth got to work fast, in two days she built not a house, but a tower where he could live at. </p>
<p>Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel made their home there as well. His dad joined them too, he wanted to live with his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Diamonds had to return to Homeworld. But they kept constant contact. He did stayed some days with them. </p>
<p>Peridot finally confessed to Blue Pearl, who liked her back, so she joined him when he visited his family, but left with her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Steven and the Diamonds grew very close. He loved them now. </p>
<p>And he had let go of his hate of his mother, it was time to move on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg was making food for Steven and him while the others relaxed. </p>
<p>Peridot was talking to Blue Pearl on her new phone .</p>
<p>Bismuth and Spinel just relaxed. </p>
<p>Steven and Lapis where looking at the moon.</p>
<p>"You did it." </p>
<p>Steven looked at her.</p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"You found peace, you were right, this is perfect." </p>
<p>"Yes this is perfect." </p>
<p>Steven and Lapis kissed as the moon glow harder. </p>
<p>He finally got peace, but most importantly he found the truth, he was no other than Steven, he was happy for that.</p>
<p>He had to go far for the truth, but it was worth it. </p>
<p>The pain was gone, he now only felt one thing. </p>
<p>Happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone that read this story. I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, but if you have read my other 3 stories, you know I like to start like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>